powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Energy Constructs
The power to craft a numerous variety of desired weapons and tools out of pure energy. Sub-power of Energy Manipulation. Variation of Constructs Creation and Elemental Constructs. Also Called *Ergokinetic Constructs *Energy Craftsmanship *Energy Weapon Creation Capabilities Users can turn the energy into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. Users who have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need. Applications User can create any item they have seen or can imagine and have a good idea how it functions. Short list of possibilities includes: * Animating the energy for various purposes. * Appendages ** Energy Limb Generation ** Energy Wing Manifestation * Armors * Barriers ** Energy Shield Construction ** Energy Wall Generation * Building Creation ** Fortifications * Duplicates of oneself. * Golems ** Entities * Platforms * Restrains ** Energy Web Creation * Weapons ** Energy Bow Construction ** Energy Whip Generation ** Ergokinetic Blade Construction ** Natural Weaponry *** Energy Spike Protrusion *** Ergokinetic Claws Variations *Aura Constructs *Ectokinetic Constructs *Electrical Constructs *Force-Field Constructs *Photokinetic Constructs *Plasma Constructs *Psychic Constructs *Pyrokinetic Constructs Associations *Constructs Creation *Elemental Constructs *Energy Manipulation Limitations * May be unable to create energy, being limited to shaping from already existing sources. * Construct structural strength may be limited by the users will. * In most cases constructs will return back into their original state if the User becomes unconscious, leaves the proximity or otherwise loses contact/control of the item. * May be limited on how complicated constructs they can create (ie. no/limited amount of moving parts). * User's imagination, less creative usually means they can only make simplified constructs, such as geometric shapes and stick figures. Advanced practitioners can make exact replicas of anything they think of. * Can be broken if the amount of force that is applied is greater than the amount the user's imagination can produce. * If the construct takes too much damage it may be difficult to maintain and can break, especially if the user has problems with maintaining focus. * Constructs that are solely used as defensive armor may have their own natural weaknesses. Known Users Known Items *Lantern Power Rings (DC Comics) *Quantum Bands (Marvel Comics) Gallery File:X-Men Vol 1 202 page 0 Carmella Unuscione (Earth-616).jpg|Carmella Unuscione (Marvel Comics) with Energy Armor. Sodom.gif|Meredy (Fairy Tail) can create blades from her faith File:02.jpg|Shiv (Static Shock) crafting an energy blade. File:200px-Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 21 Textless.jpg|Armor (Marvel Comics) and her Exoskeleton. Ratdemonglen.jpg|Rat Demon (Charmed) creates a ring of energy.. Energy_Magic_Rennek.png|Rennek (Charmed) creates chains and a sword out of dark energy. 1849888 f496.jpg|The Blue Lantern Power Ring (DC Comics) 1850013 f496.jpg|The Red Lantern Power Ring (DC Comics) 1850016 f496.jpg|The Yellow Lantern Power Ring (DC Comics) 1850015 f496.jpg|The Orange Lantern Power Ring (DC Comics) 1849890 f496.jpg|The Indigo Lantern Power Ring (DC Comics) 1849889 f496.jpg|The Violet Lantern/Star Sapphire Power Ring (DC Comics) Green Power Ring.jpeg|The Green Lantern Power Ring (DC Comics) bnpromowhitering.jpg|The White Lantern Power Ring (DC Comics) Black Lantern power ring.jpg|The Black Lantern Power Ring (DC Comics) Gwen-Tennyson-Wallpaper.jpg|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) 477px-Charm003d.jpg|Charmcaster (Ben 10) Superman X.jpg|Superman X (Legion of Super-Heroes) Quasar.jpeg|Quasar (Marvel Comics) 230693-1-.jpg|Shaka constructing energy in his hand. Hiramekarei_Unleashing.jpg|Chōjūrō (Naruto) creating a hammer of chakra with Hiramekarei. TheGamerRope.jpg|Han Jee-Han creating a rope out of Mana. Rarity_as_Radiance_ID_S04E06.png|Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Radiance. search.jpg|Hinata Hyuga (Naruto) She can focus your chakra in his hands creating two lions in each Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Energy Powers Category:Constructs Category:Generation Category:Light-Based Abilities Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Electrical-Based Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries